Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to an SFP cable connector capable of protecting solder joints.
Description of the Prior Art
An SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) cable connector mainly includes an upper case, a lower case, a circuit board mounted in the lower case, and a cable connected to the circuit board.
Please refer to Chinese patent publication No. CN202362501U, which discloses a QSFP module structure, and FIG. 7 of which discloses that a copper cable (11) is welded onto a circuit board (5), and placed into a base (4), and then fixed by a cable clip (10) to prevent the copper cable (11) from being accidentally pulled out.
However, the above fixed mode by way of the above cable clip (10) provides only an indirect protective effect for welding (or solder joints) between the copper cable (11) and the circuit board (5). When the QSFP module structure is subjected to vibration or other external collision, the circuit board located in the base will sway slightly. This will affect the solder joints between the copper cable and the circuit board, and thus further affect the quality of signal transmission.
Hence, the prior fixed mode cannot provide reliable protect for the solder joints between the copper cable and the circuit board. It is necessary to provide a new SFP cable connector being capable of pre-pressing the solder joints and protecting directly the solder joints.